Demon Tamer
by Lauren le Strange
Summary: "You really don't know? Somehow I doubt that! Haven't you heard of your nickname, it's been two years since you earned it!" Sakura goes for a drink after work, and ends up re-living a memory and earning a nickname. Team 7 centred, with slightest hint of NaruSakuSasu.


Welcome to my one-shot. I've wanted to do a Team 7 FanFiction for a while, and I centred it around Sakura, because I believe that she gets way more hate then she deserves. I'm going to (hopefully) make her a bit more badass, and, generally present her in a way I believe she should be presented. I hope I have done an…okay job.

(Set in the future of Shippuden, this is probably in-accurate, please don't hate it just because of this…hate it for the awful story, hehe :D )

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by their respected creators. Not myself.

After a long day's work, it's nice to have a few drinks, to calm the mind and ease your aching limbs. I knew this, just as much as the next person, so upon reflection, I decided to venture to the local bar in the area. Down through the winding streets of the Village Hidden in the mist I went. It was only a few minutes jog from the hospital I was teaching at, so I found it in no time.

Pulling back the doors, the smell of sake and beer filled my nose, normally I would wince and the odour, but not tonight. It was drowning your pains and sorrows night. Marching into the tavern, navigated through the intoxicated and sweating bodies of civilians and ninja alike, before reaching the bar's edge. Leaning, I gazed at the bar man, before hitting the surface under me.

"Bottle of Sake, if you please"

He paused, glanced at my appearance, I took a deep breath, slightly raising my chest, in retaliation. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf and pushed it towards me. Smart boy.

"Put it on my tab" he gazed curiously at me. Don't judge, before you know the whole story boy.

He pulled out a notebook, pencil at the ready, and head down.

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno" this spiked his interest, and his head snapped up.

"As in **the** Sakura Haruno of the Leaf" Pausing, I slowly pulled the stool towards me, while opening the bottle of Sake

"Yes. How do you know of me?" I inquired, taking a swig from the bottle. Sadly, all my drinking habits had come from my mentor, not one of her best qualities that I inherited.

"Who doesn't know you? What brings you here?!" his voice cracked a little, staring at her intently. What was going on?

"Hospital Business, teaching new Medical Ninja. Go back to how you know of me?" I place my arms on the bar, leaning in to hear him over the hum of natter and music in the background.

"How do you not know? After The Great Battle, everyone knows of you. You, and your team mates…Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" I knew people knew of Naruto and Sasuke…their battle would go down in history as one of the most epic and destructive of all time. In which they both nearly lost their lives…I took another long gulp of the bottle.

"I know everyone knows of Naruto…he is to become Hokage, once Lady Tsunade steps down…and of course, Sasuke… he was known through-out the land even before the battle…but me? Why?"

"You really don't know? Somehow I doubt that! Haven't you heard of your nickname, it's been two years since you earned it!"

Nickname? What in the hell could that possibly be?!

"Umm…care to enlighten me?" I said slowly…the bottle was almost gone, one more big gulp…

"They're calling you The Demon Tamer" At this I spat my drink out. The what?! Coughing and spluttering, the alcohol burning a thousand holes in my throat, as were eyes in the back of my head.

"Wh…Why on earth do they call me that?" I coughed, trying to catch my breath, hand on my inflamed throat.

"Well…there's these rumours you see…that you were the one to finally make them stop fighting. That you took both their hands in yours, and using an incredible amount of your chakra, managed to deflect both of the attacks. They said you pulled them out of the battle field, took them back to a medical tent, and patched them up. The rest is history"

I sat there. Just listening. Almost smiling…

"So…is it true..Sakura? Did you truly do that?"

Breathing deeply, I recalled what had happened just a year ago.

"Some of it…Aspects here and there." I shrugged, tapping the empty bottle.

"May…may I hear the true story? If that's okay?" his body fell into itself, as a dog would cower before its Alpha. I giggled.

"Get me another bottle, and we'll talk"

-Flash Back To 2 Years Ago-

I had left everyone back in the forest…It felt wrong to do, but I needed to find them, needed to stop this madness, and end it, once and for all. Could I though? Could I really do this? My skills and chakra levels were far below theirs…but I refuse to just sit and watch Naruto get killed. I wouldn't!

I ran. My legs were burning. My heart was aching. My lungs felt they would burn through my ribs and melt my skin. I wasn't going to heal my wounds; I needed that Chakra, just in case Naruto was hurt… If anything happened…I swear…I would do anything to keep that boy alive. Anything. I thought back to Lady Chiyo. Yes. Even that. He will not die on me!

The sudden sound of crashing could be heard, the trees began to clear, only charred trunks remained. They wind became stronger, almost knocking me off branches. I leaped just in time to see a tree belt across the wilderness, three inches from my face.

That was definitely them.

Screams, and shouts.

"BASTAARDDD" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The sound shook my heart as well as the ground beneath my feet.

Finally, they came into view.

Sasuke… they boy I had used to love, the boy who had attempted to kill me, was stood over Naruto's broken and beaten body. Smirking. His eyes were drenched in blood, and his clothes were dyed red from a mix of his own blood and Naruto's. He had his kantana by his side. It looks like they were talking…laughing. However the relief wore off when I saw Sasuke pull the sword from its sheath.

I run.

I've never ran so fast in my life. I had no time to scream for him. Every ounce of energy was spent on running to my boys… Yes. My boys. The ones I had grown up with. The ones I cherished. The ones I loved. The ones who abandoned me. Helped me. And tried to kill me.

I knocked Sauske's arm with an almighty crack and leapt over Naruto's body in protection. It was at this moment, I didn't care what would become of my own life. It was only Naruto's I truly cared for. Not my own.

The pain finally started the register on my side. Sasukes sword has ripped a gash from the top of my rip cage to my hip when I had broken his arm. Tears leaked silently from my eyes, as I buried Naruto underneath me.

"Over my dead body Uchiha" I growled.

I felt Naruto breathing halt for a second, which made me panic, and hardened my grip on him.

"Move Sakura…" Sasuke's monotone showed no hint of emotion in his voice. I stared into his blood filled eyes.

"Fuck you.." I growled back. Blood began hitting soaking my clothes, making them heavy. I refused to heal myself; instead, I placed one of my palms on Naruto's chest, never taking my eyes off Sasuke.

"Saaku..raa" I heard Naruto breath under me, before slipping out on consciousness. I didn't move my eyes. I started to flow my chakra into Naruto, starting with healing his broken ribs, he kept squirming.

"You think you can defend yourself against me Sakura?" Sasuke asked, tilting his sword to my cheek.

"I don't care what you do to me. I'm here for Naruto, nothing more" I reply calmly, still staring into his onyx and crimson eyes.

He smirks again. Moving his position, he stumbles, big mistake. I kick his legs from under him, and he falls to the ground, onto his knees in front of me. He retaliates, and yanks me to my feet by my hair. I dropped Naruto, who thumped against the ground.

"You don't want to do this. It isn't you battle" his voice was low.

"You made it mine when you left. You m…ade it mine when you threated Konoha, and you made it mine when you threaten Naruto's life." I grab at his arm, squeezing it, in an attempt to break it.

"You're weak. What are you going to do?" he smirks; staring into my eyes, the blood streaming down his face looked like tears.

"Somethi…ng, I'd wish I had done a long time ago" and with that, I kicked my leg against the earth, gaining some leverage before my head collided with his, it stunned him for a moment, knocking him to the floor, myself on top of him. I could feel how much weaker he was now, quickly reaching for my but bag, I grabbed what I wanted before he flipped my body over. Him on top.

"Pathetic Sakura, you always were weakest one. However, I'll admit, you've come along way. " Pulling his sword out again he raises it to my neck. "I remember that obsessive crush you had on me before I left" he smirked. "Tell me Sakura…do you still love me?"

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto was awake again, crawling over to us on his belly. "Leave her alone, Sakura has done nothing to you" while distracted I slipped the pill into my mouth without him noticing.

"Shut it idiot, I'll deal with you in a minute" he turns to me again, staring right into my eyes.

"Answer the question Sakura, before I kill you…" I grab his torn shirt and pull his mouth to mine. His lips are rough and hard, and I force my tongue into his mouth, slipping the pill inside, before pulling myself to the side, straddling his hips, clenching his nose and mouth.

"You are a part of Team 7. I will always love you, as I do Naruto. You're my boys. However, I'd rather see you dead than like this…Sasuke." I held him down until he accidently swallowed. The paralysis pill immediately took effect on his weakened state, and his thrashing stopped.

"You will be paralysed for the next 24 hours, so I would listen if I were you." I said to him, his eyes followed me in annoyance as I got up and walked to Naruto, who was still squirming on the ground. Not saying a word. I turn Naruto over and began healing him.

"Sakura, you're bleeding…" he touches my side, and I pat him away.  
"You and Sasuke are my main concerns right now" I respond.

"I need to get you healed, and then I can go and try to fix Sasuke's eyes, if, he agree's to listen to you" Naruto smiles up at me.

"Thank you Sakura" he says, I look at him, bend down and kiss his forehead.

"It's my job, as a part of Team 7, to clear up yours and Sasuke's messes…" I smile back.

I hear Sasuke growl from my left side.

"You want to say something Sasuke, by all means speak. We have plenty of time"

"Hn. Bitch" I immediately stand. Walking over to him, I grab him by his collar and hoist him up to an upturned bolder next to Naruto, leaning him against it. I then turn and slap him.

He says nothing and just stares at me, his eyes still streaming with blood.

"Sasuke, I get that you're angry, upset and all you're other fucked up emotions, but I will not have you speak to me like that! I paralysed you because you were going to kill me and then Naurto, so stop being a child and talk to us! We can't help you otherwise! Be grateful that we're actually want to help you at all!"

Tears of frustration began to dribble pathetically down my cheek, and I furiously wipe them away. I go back to Naruto, who is still unable to move. Silence fills the air, but I take no mind, still concentrating on healing Naruto's broken bones and ruptured organs. Thank god for Kyuubi chakra.

After about 2 hours, Naruto can move again, and he sits crossed legged next to Sasuke, staring at him, willing him to say something. I make the decision not to return to the battle field yet, the Anbu would surely take Sasuke away, before we have a chance to interrogate him and try and come up with a plan to save him. Plus, I didn't want to move them, they're still very vulnerable. I begin building a fire with bits of broken tree's that the two had destroyed during their battle. I also moved boulders around, to create an almost fort, just so we weren't out in the open.

I got back, and heard Naruto talking, hushed and low. I get nearer and realise his voice is a bit wavy, almost on the verge of tears. I decide that it's best to scout the area, I didn't want to intrude on them, they have a bond that I will never have…they understand each other, and I don't want to ruin something crucial that may just save Sasuke's life, and lead him from the darkness.

The perimeter is secure. I go back to the boy's,it looked like Naruto lit the fire, and managed to conceal the smoke. I walk towards them, and enter the fortress, it's lit with just the light of the fire. I can see Naruto has been crying. I don't mention it.

"So…have you been good boy's while I was gone" I break the silence and sit in the middle of them, they look on edge.

"Fine." Naruto reponds.

"Good." –pause- "So Sasuke, you've listened to Naruto I take it. How about I take a look at your eyes, see if there is anything I can do."

"Hn" he breaths, I kneel in front of him, putting my palms against his eyes; I can feel his muscles tense. The paralysis pill must not be as effective on him.

"You need to communicate with me, can you tell me, where about's in your eye does it hurt, back or front, and which side"

"Back, lower right on both eyes" he growls.

"Look Sasuke, no one else will be able to heal you, and those who could won't. We were friends once…we have a bond and share memories. Not as strong as Naruto's, but it's there. So can you please treat me decently at least?

I being my work, easing his pain, I know I can't heal him completely, but I can take most of the pain away. I sooth the wound with my chakra, I can feel his eyes lashes flutter against my palm.

"Feeling better?" I ask him, Naruto is staring at us.

"Yes…Thanks." My breath hitches, but I carry on.

"Your quite welome Sasuke." I pull me hands away and grab a bandage from my pocket, tearing it with my teeth, I make a cloth, and rub the tears of blood away from his cheeks, his eyes still not leaving mine.

"So…You're a medical ninja now…impressive. Even Karin couldn't heal my eyes this effectively." I smirk.

"Sakura's the best medical ninja around! I bet she's even surpassed Lady Tsunade" Naruto pipes in, now beaming at the sudden hype in conversation.

"I swore that I would become stronger, I don't want to be dead weight anymore, not like I used to be. I swear that I'd protect you both no matter what, because…you…both….are the most important people in my life." my breath began to shake.

I love you both…so much. I couldn't bear to see you hurt anymore…I hated that I could never understand you both, and I hated how unfair it was…the amount of pain you two faced. I'm ungrateful and pathetic and I needed to change. I know… that I…will…will never understand, and I'm sorry for everything I have ever said wrong, but I swear, that I won't let you be alone anymore"

I hadn't intended for everything to just slip out. Everything I had been feeling through-out the years of knowing them, but the amount of stress and adrenaline and pure exhaustion mixed with my unstable emotions prompted it…. The pain of my previous injury might not be helping either. Tears were now falling onto the dirty below.

-pat-pat-pat-

I leaned into the wall, arms wrapped around my legs and face buried, trying, unsuccessfully, to cry silently. I felt a weight around my shoulders, and I was lifted into the air and sat on something soft.

"It's okay Sakura…we're okay, you saved us, if you hadn't been here, Teme might have killed me and died from blood loss himself. I am so thankful for everything you have ever done for me Sakura, and I know you're telling the truth this time about loving me…. and Sasuke. I can speak from the both of us that you mean a lot to us to…even if it's deep down for Sasuke." I breathed, and curled into Naruto. My vision was going hazy.

"Naruto…she's bleeding" Sasuke voices prompted Naruto out of his speech, leading to him panicing.

"Shit! Sakura why didn't you heal yourself?!" he yelled at me

"Not-En-nough…chakra…for-for me" I splutter out, trying not to pass out.

"Sasuke what do I do, help"

"What am I to do, I'm paralysed remember…idiot."

"Tell me what to do!"

I blacked out then. I had no idea what happened, or what the boy's talked about. All I know, is I awoke to find myself in a hospital bed.

"She's waking up guys! Stop arguing!" I squint at the overwhelming light, I sit with a start, un aware of where I was.

"W-what?" I ask dumbly.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you feeling any better?" Naruto leaned a centimetre away from my face. It came flooding back.

"Are we back at the village? Where's Sasuke? How long was I out for?!" I panic, my breath quickened, my head was hurting, my bones were aching and my side was on fire.

"Calm down, its okay " another voice from my right said, it was Tsunade.

"Lasy Tsunade, don't kill Sasuke! We can help him I promise!" I was now crying, again. When would this stop!

"You've been in a coma for the last 2 weeks, Sasuke is fine. He's been put under constant watch by Anbu for the next…few years. If one little toe gets out of line, he's a dead man. He also has the joy of living with Naruto, who, I'm sure, will keep a good eye on him" I breath…just like that. There has to be a catch, I didn't trust this…I was to occupied to think about it for now though.

"Okay…Naruto, are you okay now?" I turn to him. He beams at me, and puts a hand on my cheek, leaning down, he kisses me.

"A lot now that you've woken up…for a minute we thought we might lose you. Don't you dare do that again!" he smiles again, I feel my cheeks burning as bright as the sun. I manage to splutter out a "Okay" before in walks Sasuke himself, followed by 2 Anbu.

"You're awake" he says. Mr. Emotionless still I see.

"I am." I smile at him, and then turn to Naruto.

"How did I get here can I ask?" Tsunade stands, pushing the Anbu out the door.

"I think they should have some time alone, just for 5 minutes" and with that she disappears, Naruto sits on my bed, beckoning Sasuke to do the same, which he does….surprising me.

"When I had regained the use of my limbs –he glares at me and I smile- we carried you back to the village, before that Naruto managed to stop the bleeding, but you were really weak…"

"You should have seen the carnage we caused when everyone saw Sasuke carrying your, what looked like dead body, back to the villiage" he laughed, and Sasuke smirked

"They thought I had killed you, and try to take you off me-"

"But Sasuke got all protective and ran off to the hospital with you and delivered you to Tsunade herself and ordered her to heal you…safe to say, she didn't appreciate that very much" he started laughing at the memory.

"But she agreed to help, later I got interigated, and locked in a cell for a week before my trial, they were then convinced by Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade, amoung others, that I should be given a chance to prove myself"

This was the most talking I have ever hear Sasuke do, I noticed that he was wearing a black vest and pants, that looked a bit tight, they were probably Naruto's.

"Thank you so much…both of you, really, I'm so sorry for being so much trouble." I was crying again! For god sake!

Naruto began laughing and kissed my cheek again, but that wasn't what shocked me, Sasuke put his hand on my shin. I was shocked and a little weary, seeing as he tried to kill me twice, so I jolted abit, making him look at me. I looked back.

"Look. Sakura. I've been forced to speak the truth and nothing but the truth for the last two weeks now, they have been subjecting my to a justsu that makes me tell nothing but the truth. –So that's why they believed him!- So you're only going to here this once.  
"I'm sorry"

Normally, if it were anyone else, saying just a simple sorry after trying to kill them…twice, would have earned them a laugh, and probably death themselves; but coming from Sasuke, that was the most meaningful thing he would ever say.

I grabbed his hand in him, he hated physical contact but I didn't care.

"I forgive you"

-End of Flashback-

"And the rest is history, I think the rumours glorified me a little more" I hiccupped.

The bar man was lent over the bar towards me, completely submerged in the story I had told.

"Wow…it was sort of true though! I had never known. Where are they now then, Naruto and Sasuke"

"That is actually why I came here to your lovely bar, to drink my sorrows away! I've been here for 2 months and not once heard from them or seen them! We're living together now did you know! Yet they don't even bother to send me a-" a hand was over my mouth, it smelt like ramen and metal.

"Sorry, I think our team mate here has had a little too much sake for tonight, thank you for looking after her though" I heard Sasuke behind me. I swirled around into Naruto waiting arms, he embraced me, while keeping me balanced. I gripped onto him.

"Yeah thanks, we're going to take her home now, here's some money for the trouble"

"It was no trouble at all Uzumaki-sama, I was just telling her about her nickname, are you aware of it?" the barman asked

"It better not be insulting" Sasuke growled pulling Sakura into his arms, bridal style.

"Not at all sir, her nickname is "The Demon Tamer" and now, I can see why, she's got the two most powerful ninja in all the lands at her beck and call" he laughed.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and then looked down at Sakura, now asleep in Sasuke's arms, they both smirked.

"Well, have a nice evening, tell Sakura that her story was more than enough to pay for her drinks"

At this, they left, and took Sakura back to her hotel room. After 2 years of living together, the three of them, even Sasuke, were capable of sharing a bed. Placing Sakura in the middle, the wound their arms around her, placing their hands on each other's, which rested on her hip.

"Demon Tamer, it fits her surprisingly." Sasuke muttered to Naruto over Sakura's now below shoulder length hair.

"We're still not tamed yet Sasuke my friend." Naruto laughed, and shut his eyes, nuzeling into Sakura's neck.

"Good night Teme"

"Night Dobe"

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, I may do another version of this, because I'm not a hundred per cent happy with it yet.

This story had a hint of NaruSakuSasu, but I am defiantly going to be doing some stories with that as a centre focus.

If you like Spirited Away, and want to know my version of what happens after the film has ended, go to my profile and give it a look, what have you got to lose?

Thank you so much for reading, and tell me what you think!


End file.
